ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Shamer (FlamingoMask)
|image1=Alien Shamer Render.png |hwo=Planet Shamer |se=FlamingoMask |ccb =TsuPro, adapted by Gallibon the Destroyer |h=15 cm ~ 1.8 m, 49 m |w=220 g ~ 97 kg, unknown |t=Seijin |fa=Celestina's Revenge |la=Celestina's Revenge |all=Alien Utsugi, Alien Bado, Alien Kadder, Alien Cady, Lorbabla |enm=HAM, FlamingoMask, Heinrich Myers, EGGS |oth=None }} is an alien that appeared in episode 10 of FlamingoMask. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''Celestina's Revenge'' Alien Shamer was among the many of Sergeant Silverscalp's alien hitman he deployed out to take down HAM. Alien Shamer was the fourth alien hitman to appear, appearing in combat when he attacked Heinrich Myers from the back, firing an Energy Disc at him after he (Heinrich) tried to attack Alien Utsugi. Heinrich charged at Alien Shamer, only for Alien Shamer to use his intangibility to send him going through him. Heinrich and Alien Shamer then fought some more (or at least as much as he could anyways), up until FlamingoMask hopped into the fight. FlamingoMask fired his Flamingo Beam at Alien Shamer, to which Alien Shamer just absorbed the light attack and mocked him. FlamingoMask then countered by firing a Shadow Ball at him, temporarily shrinking him down. Heinrich then kicked Alien Shamer across like a football. Alien Shamer soon regrouped with the other alien hitmen. However then Kiruan arrived briefly, burrowing out from the ground, destroying a few buildings around them and sending many flying pieces of dirt, debris, rocks and destroyed building pieces everywhere. Both Alien Shamer and Alien Utsugi floored it, retreating to a temple. Sgt. Silverscalp berated them before then giving them a new plan---summoning out the monster known as Lorbabla. Alien Cady meanwhile was sent out to hunt down FlamingoMask, Jeevz and Kiyoko Kobayashi. When EGGS chased after Sedegan and Burezaren, Alien Shamer then deployed out Lorbabla, commanding him to attack EGGS as well. HAM then soon arrived to fight Lorbabla and soon enough, FlamingoMask as well. FlamingoMask and Lorbabla fought each other off for a bit, before then Alien Shamer grew giant and joined in on the fight. Lorbabla and Alien Shamer gave FlamingoMask a brutal but brief fight, with Lorbabla using his lasso to swing him around into buildings and firing his eye bombs. However their fight was cut short abruptly when Kiruan burrowed out from underground. Alien Shamer ordered Lorbabla to defeat Kiruan as well and hurled his lasso at Kiruan. This command backfired hard on Alien Shamer, as then Kiruan went ballistic on Lorbabla, biting into him and throwing him at Alien Shamer. Once Kiruan got done brutally executing Lorbabla, Alien Shamer retreated, heading back to Emperor Goro's palace for safety. However once Alien Shamer got there, he was greeted with an enraged Emperor Goro who then threatened to kill him. Alien Shamer tried to run for his life, only for Emperor Goro to fire one of his horns at him, stabbing him in the back and then firing his fire breath at him, burning and killing Alien Shamer. Abilities * Artificial Sunlight: The Alien Shamer possessed a UFO that supply unlimited light similar to a sun. It also possessed several defense systems. * Light Absorption: Alien Shamer is powered by any form of light, be it sunlight or lamp lights and thus it makes him stronger. * Human Disguise: Alien Shamer can disguise himself as a human. * Intangibility: Alien Shamer can phase through solid matter and energy attacks alike. * Energy Discs: Alien Shamer can launch yellow explosive energy discs from his palms. These discs can be controlled to home in on targets and can do weaker versions of it in human disguise. * Explosive Flatulence: Alien Shamer can create gas powerful enough to destroy entire city blocks. * Lorbabla: With a monster device given to him by Sgt. Silverscalp, Alien Shamer can summon forth and command the monster known as Lorbabla. Weaknesses * Lack of Light: If cut off from all sources of light around him, Alien Shamer will shrink down into a miniscule size and become relatively harmless. This was demonstrated when FlamingoMask through a Shadow Ball at him, depraving him of light. Trivia * Like how Lorbabla is the first of the Guanocide Empire's kaiju to fight two attack teams, Alien Shamer is the first alien to attack two attack teams. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Fan Kaijin Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Gallibon the Destroyer